You make me wanna scream at the top of my lungs
by aanchor
Summary: Evan Rosier representa todo aquello que Dorcas Meadowes detesta. La guerra y su papel en ella no van a cambiarlo.


**Renuncia:** No soy JK, no me pertenece el Potterverso. Triste pero cierto.

**Aviso:** Relación tóxica (**porfis** huid de ellas a más no poder) y saltos temporales que espero que no sean demasiado caóticos. Me he tomado la libertad de decidir para esta historia cuales serían las edades de Evan y Dorcas (15 añitos en 1974 y 22 en 1981), su casa en Hogwarts (Slytherin) y el papel de Dorcas en la primera Orden del Fénix. Y si no cuadran con el canon, _**I don't know her.**_

* * *

_You're too mean, I don't like you, fuck you anyway_

_You make me wanna scream at the top of my lungs_

**Afraid — The Neighbourhood.**

* * *

_(1975)_

Evan Rosier es un gilipollas, no hay duda.

No sabe a quién pretende engañar con su carisma arrebatador, sus pómulos estúpidamente perfectos y sus profundos ojos marrones.

Es un imbécil, un idiota.

La máxima representación de todo aquello que está mal en el mundo mágico. Un cretino sangre limpia que se cree mejor que el resto, porque su ridículo apellido forma parte de los malditos _Sagrados Veintiocho_, como si tal honor le permitiese salirse con la suya y excusar su reprochable actitud.

Es aborrecible, insoportable.

Con su estudiada pose de despreocupación, su pulcra corbata verde y su perfectamente planchada camisa.

No es más que un ridículo niño mimado.

Se le llena la boca a la primera de cambio al hablar de la gran guerra que se avecina, del papel que deben jugar en ella, de lo que significa que la magia corra por sus venas.

Como un maldito fanático o un obcecado supremacista.

Es la encarnación de todo lo que detesta, no importa que cada vez que la mire su presión arterial se dispare y sus mejillas se tornen rojo carmesí. O que cada vez que roza su muñeca le tiemble las piernas como a una cría, o que cada vez que se acerque a susurrarle algo al oído miles de doxys dancen en su pecho.

No importa.

Porque Evan Rosier es insufrible, el anticristo.

Y ella tiene principios.

No va a alzar su varita nunca contra un _sangre sucia_, ni sé cree mejor que sus compañeros por el mero hecho de ser hija de magos. No cree que el escudo que porta en su pecho le exima de lidiar con las consecuencias de sus actos, ni piensa que Dumbledore es un maldito chiflado que no entiende que la guerra está perdida. Y, por supuesto, no va a seguir con ferviente y enfermiza devoción a un lunático que se hace llamar El Señor Tenebroso.

Por supuesto que no.

Sus principios son firmes, los pilares sobre los que se sostiene. Son inamovibles, indestructibles.

Da igual lo que Rosier diga, da igual lo que Rosier haga.

Sería un colosal desperdicio perderlos por alguien como él.

Por él.

* * *

_(1981)_

Dorcas entra a trompicones en su habitación, cerrando tras de sí la pesada puerta de roble, ignorando a Edgar y lo que sea que esté berreándole desde el piso de abajo. El cuarto no está excesivamente decorado, tiene alguna que otra planta sobre el alfeizar de la ventana, unos cuantos libros desperdigados por el suelo, un marco de fotos donde sus padres saludan sonrientes sobre la mesilla y un viejo espejo dorado, colgado contra la pared, un poco roto en una de las esquinas.

Observa su reflejo en el cristal. Todavía tiene salpicaduras de sangre manchándole la camisa y parte del rostro. Su mirada está vacía y sendos círculos violetas decoran la piel bajo sus ojos. Intenta esbozar una ligera sonrisa, como intentando decirse a sí misma que todo marcha bien, pero le tiemblan los labios.

Se frota la sangre seca del cuello con el puño de la chaqueta, hasta dejarse la piel colorada. No sabe si es suya.

Quizás sea de Alastor, quizás sea de Evan. No está segura.

Debería asearse.

Aunque lo único que quiere hacer en esos momentos es gritar. Pero no lo hace. Casi nunca lo hace, en realidad.

Los gritos son cosa de banshees. Criaturas capaces de destrozarse las cuerdas vocales con la brutalidad de una fuerza animal de la que Dorcas carece.

Aunque, a veces, sí que se ha sentido capaz de rozar esa ferocidad con la punta de los dedos. Sí que se ha creído capaz de despedazarse la garganta chillando promesas, lamentos y juramentos desgarradores.

Impulsada por Evan. Como no. Siempre por culpa de Evan.

Pero ahora Evan está muerto. Y Dorcas necesita gritar.

Pero los miembros de la Orden del Fénix tampoco gritan.

Y menos aún por un mortífago muerto.

(Y menos aún por una promesa rota)

* * *

_(1977)_

Albus Dumbledore está mirándola por encima de sus gafas de media luna, sus ojos azulados parecen brillar con curiosidad.

—¿Está segura de que quiere hacer esto, señorita Meadowes?

—Sí, profesor—Contesta, intentando sonar firme y decidida, aunque en realidad esté acojonada.

—Podemos dar con otra solución si no lo estuviera. Estoy seguro de que podemos encontrar entre el resto de los miembros de la Orden a alguien dispuesto a llevar a cabo esta misión.

Es mentira, ambos lo saben. Ella es la única que puede cumplir con la misión. La única de la que jamás sospecharía, la única a la que dejarían traspasar sus filas.

—No hará falta, señor. Estoy preparada.

—De acuerdo, entonces—El hombre junta las manos sobre su escritorio, su semblante está serio pero su voz suena segura, confiada—¿Tiene alguna idea de cómo iniciar el primer contacto con los mortífagos? ¿Cómo ganarse su confianza?

Asiente y, sin poder evitarlo, se lleva la mano a su—por ahora—intacto antebrazo derecho. Ya está harta de ver la batalla desde la trinchera, es hora de saltar al campo de batalla. Por muy aterrorizada que esté.

Su contribución a la lucha, tal y como Dumbledore le ha dicho, es decisiva. Puede suponer el punto final de la masacre y locura que Lord Voldemort ha traído consigo.

—¿Y cómo piensa hacerlo?

La chica parpadea, un nombre acude a su mente.

_Evan Rosier._

* * *

_(1979)_

—No hay necesidad de seguir fingiendo, Dorcas—Dice Evan, con voz pausada, sentado a su lado sobre el frío banco de piedra—Sé quién eres. Sé para quién trabajas.

Dorcas aprieta los puños contra sus costados, preparada para el ataque. Tras ellos el viento a comenzado a mecer, no sin cierta violencia, las copas de los árboles más cercanos, se aproxima un vendaval.

—Sé lo que estás haciendo aquí—Continúa hablando, acercándose a ella. Dejando apenas espacio entre sus rodillas—Sé que es lo que quieres.

—¿Lo sabes? —Desafía. Está esperando el estallido de Evan, el golpe de gracia. Si la ha descubierto, si realmente sabe quién es y lo que está pasando, estará muerta antes de que caiga la noche. Evan es devoto a su Señor, jamás perdonaría una traición.

Además, es un duelista excelente. Antes siquiera de que pueda hacer el movimiento de muñeca necesario para sacar su varita del bolsillo, Evan podría hechizarla de mil y una maneras diferentes.

Cada una de ellas más horripilante y sanguinaria que la anterior.

—Sí—Confirma, es desesperante la calma con la que lo hace—. Sé exactamente que es lo que está pasando.

El viento forma un pequeño remolino con las hojas secas de los árboles caídos a sus pies. No se oye nada más en todo el parque que no sea su penetrante silbido.

—Si eso es cierto ¿Cómo sigo con vida? —Susurra apenas. Evan está tan cerca de ella que nota su presencia sofocarle.

El chico sonríe, sin rastro alguno de burla o maníaca desesperación, es una mueca poco habitual en él. Su mano se posa en su rodilla, sin apenas fuerza alguna, pero su contacto es suficiente como para que Dorcas note todos los recovecos de su cuerpo convulsionar bajo sus dedos.

* * *

_(1978)_

La figura postrada sobre la mesa se sacudió levemente, emitiendo un gutural gemido, como si librarse de algún tipo de atadura invisible. Dorcas la conocía, recordaba perfectamente haberla visto por los pasillos de Hogwarts acompañada de Lily Evans o esperando a Marlene Mckinnon a la salida de las reuniones de la Orden. Se trataba de Mary Macdonal, una hija de muggles a la que Mulciber parecía tenérsela jurada desde que eran unos críos.

Las lágrimas se le escurrían entre los cabellos mientras, desesperada, imploraba clemencia a sus captores.

—Por favor…por favor.

—Cállate de una maldita vez putrefacta _sangre sucia_—Ordenó Avery, silenciándola con un simple gesto de varita—Normalmente me gusta oírles suplicar un poco mientras le estamos torturando, siempre consigue animarme—Le dio un codazo a Dorcas, buscando su complicidad. La chica tuvo que ahogar una arcada—, pero hoy tengo un dolor de cabeza horrible. Así que, Aloysius—Llamó, dirigiéndose a Mulciber—¿puedes terminar con esto de una maldita vez?

El otro mortífago chasqueo los nudillos y enseguida escupió en el suelo, justo a escasos centímetros de su víctima, quién seguía implorando de manera desesperada que la liberasen.

Dorcas se sentía incapaz de seguir mirándola.

—Siempre tan impaciente Cadmus…—Se quejó Mulciber—. Es una pena, me apetecía seguir divirtiéndome un rato—Acercó su rostro todo lo que pudo al de la mujer—Supongo que es tu día de suerte, escoria. Vas a poder reunirte con el resto de traidores de tus amigos más pronto de lo planeado—Su voz impregnada de rabia y desprecio.

—No…por favor…por favor—Su voz estaba marcada por el terror.

—¡_Avada Kedavra_!

Un destello de luz verde iluminó hasta el último rincón de la estancia y Mary se derrumbó sobre la mesa con un brusco crujido.

Avery y Mulciber estallaron en carcajadas al instante y Dorcas tuvo que luchar con todas sus fuerzas por no echarse a llorar.

Evan no había dicho ni media palabra desde que habían acorralado a la mujer y Mulciber se había despechado con ella de lo lindo a golpe de cruciatus tras cruciatus. Se había limitado a apoyarse contra la pared y a observar el espectáculo con verdadera falta de interés, él prefería las torturas en las que se derrababa la sangre, no las que se limitaban a simples sacudidas de varita.

Le gustaba jugar con sus presas antes de devorarlas, hacerlas temblar de horror, gritar hasta desgañitarse la garganta. Era un artesano del horror, no un chapuzas como Mulciber.

Ni siquiera sabía porqué estaba allí, a él Macdonald no le interesaba lo más mínimo. Cierto era que perseguir a los simpatizantes de la ridícula Orden del Fénix era bastante divertido, especialmente si daban con algún pez gordo, pero Macdonald ni siquiera formaba parte del estanque, solo era una sangre sucia más con la que Mulciber se había obsesionado en la escuela. Su vida o su muerte le eran indiferentes.

Pero, que Dorcas Meadowes hubiera aceptado participar en el ataque, había despertado su curiosidad. Era evidente que no quería estar allí, estaba haciendo grandes esfuerzos por impedir que sus emociones la delatan, pero su rostro estaba tan pálido y sus hombros tan tensos que a Evan no le había costado lo más mínimo darse cuenta de su malestar.

¿Qué estaba ocultándoles?

Mejor dicho, ¿qué es lo que creía que podría _ocultarle_?

* * *

_(1974)_

Un segundo puñetazo colisiona contra la boca de Sturgis Podmore, rompiéndole el labio en el acto y abriéndole los nudillos a Evan al chocar su puño contra los dientes del Ravenclaw.

Esta sentado a horcajadas sobre su pecho y continúa golpeándole con todas sus fuerzas, sin mostrar molestia alguna ante sus propias heridas.

Hay un corro de alumnos a su alrededor, gritando como posesos al ver la sangre de Podmore salir a borbotones de su boca.

El revuelo que se ha formado no tarda en alertar al personal docente y enseguida aparecen corriendo por el pasillo Minerva McGonagall y Horace Slughorn.

Los puntos de Slytherin bajan considerablemente en cuestión de segundos y mientras McGonagall ayuda a Podmore a incorporarse, Evan ya se ha ganado por lo menos dos meses de castigo.

Pero al chico no parece importarle demasiado. Es más, parece más que satisfecho con la situación. El pecho henchido de orgullo y el mentón alzado, desafiante, no dejan lugar a otro tipo de interpretación.

¿Es qué está chalado o qué demonios le pasa?

Se estremece al pensar en que podría haber pasado si el Jefe de su Casa no hubiera conseguido apartarle de Sturgis. Su semblante era aterrador, estaba cegado por la ira y la rabia.

Dorcas nunca había visto nada igual.

Slughorn está sermoneándole con el rostro enrojecido y la voz más aguda de lo habitual. El muchacho tiene pinta de estar aburriéndose ante su discurso.

Cuando capta su vista clavada en él, le guiña un ojo con descaro. Dorcas enroje y aparta enseguida la mirada; la sangre le hierve.

Menudo idiota.

Al pasar McGonagall con Podmore, junto a los amigos de Rosier, no le pasa desapercibido el escupitajo que Thorfinn suelta contra la túnica del otro estudiante, ni el "repugnante sangre sucia" que Lestrange farfulla entre dientes.

* * *

_(1976)_

Las Tres Escobas está a reventar, suerte que el hermano de Alecto les ha guardado un par de asiento en la barra.

—Voy al baño—Anuncia, levantado la voz para hacerse oír por encima del bullicio. Alecto asiente con la cabeza, demasiado ocupada intentando llamar la atención de Dolohov como para responder.

Dorcas tiene que sortear por lo menos media docena de jarras de cerveza de mantequilla desde que se levanta del taburete hasta llegar al final del local, donde se encuentran los lavabos.

Hay cola lo que, tal y como se encuentra el pub, no le sorprende lo más mínimo. Rosier está apoyado contra la pared a escasos centímetros de donde se encuentra, esperando su turno.

Tiene un moratón en la barbilla, todavía reciente, fruto de su última pelea con los gemelos Prewett.

Dorcas bufa al descubrirle ahí parado, alertando inmediatamente con su presencia a su compañero.

Evan sonríe de medio lado al verla.

—Meadowes—Saluda—, no te había visto ¿Estás con Amycus y los demás?

No contesta, está enfadada con él. Su último numerito les ha costado más de 150 puntos, dejándoles a la cola en la competencia por la Copa de las Casas.

—Te estoy hablando Meadowes.

No le gusta que le ignoren, Dorcas disfruta de la molestia en su voz.

—No me había dado cuenta—Responde, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho.

Chasquea la lengua.

—Ya veo, estás cabreada por lo de los Prewett—Se lleva una mano al rostro y ahoga una risita—, eres tan predecible Meadowes.

—Tú si que eres predecible—contraataca notando la indignación anidar en su pecho—, eres incapaz de pasar más de una semana sin pavonearte por ahí buscando pelea a la primera de cambio ¡Merlín! Eres un verdadero niñato. Dime ¿qué te han hecho los Prewett, eh?

Rosier aprieta la mandíbula y, en dos zancadas, se planta frente a ella.

—Son unos traidores a la sangre—responde con simpleza—, no necesito más motivos para querer partirles la cara.

El aliento le huele a cerveza y sus ojos están desenfocados, vidriosos.

—Quizás si pasases menos tiempo de risitas con Lupin durante las rondas de prefectos serías capaz de ver que la escoria que satura nuestra escuela y actuarías de acorde con los valores de nuestra casa—Lleva una mano hacia su rostro, colocándole un mechón de pelo tras la oreja.

El cabreo de Dorcas no hace más que aumentar ante la reacción que la cercanía del muchacho, y su gesto, provoca en su estómago.

Le aparta de un manotazo.

—¿Los valores de nuestra casa? —Repite, entre dientes, intentando no llamar la atención más de lo que ya lo están haciendo—No te estarás confundiendo con los valores de otra cosa.

Evan entiende a la perfección su insinuación, pero no se achanta.

—Son los valores que mueven nuestro mundo Meadowes, quizás deberías darte cuenta de una vez antes de…

—¿Antes de qué? —Se encara. Rosier disfruta de lo lindo provocándola—¿Me estás amenazando? No te tengo miedo.

El chico se ríe.

—Qué casualidad, Dorcas, yo a ti tampoco—No le pasa desapercibido el hecho de que haya usado su nombre y no su apellido. Rosier quiere que estalle.

La puerta del servicio de caballeros se abre de sopetón, sobresaltándole, Dorcas se aleja de él dándole como si quemase.

No va a conseguir lo que quiere de ella, piensa, cerrando con fuerza la puerta del lavabo tras de sí, ignorando la sonrisa socarrona que Rosier le dedica al separarse, no piensa darle esa satisfacción.

* * *

_(1977)_

Nota como el pánico se apodera de ella mientras Alecto sigue hablando, sin escatimar detalle alguno en la descripción de su primera tortura en solitario. La sangre le mancha las manos y la camisa.

Se desliza por la punta de sus dedos y se acomoda bajo sus uñas.

Dorcas frota con fuerza bajo el agua, una y otra vez, pero la sangre no se va. Sigue ahí. Latente recordatorio de lo que ha hecho, de en lo que se ha convertido.

No puede respirar.

—Circe Dorcas, estás poniéndote verde—Exclama la otra bruja, cortando su relatado—¿Vas a vomitar? Black vomitó tras su primera misión—Se burla—, supongo que no todos están hechos para ver qué pasa cuando abres en canal a un sangre sucia—Ríe. Sus carcajadas se clavan en los oídos de Dorcas como aguijones y se entremezclan con el recuerdo de los alaridos de angustia del hombre al que, minutos antes, ha estado torturando hasta el agotamiento.

Alecto tiene razón, va a vomitar de un momento a otro.

La puerta del cuarto de baño se abre, chirriante, callando a Alecto al momento.

No se molesta en girarse para saber de quien se trata, sigue demasiado concentrada en intentar limpiarse la sangre que mancha sus manos.

—Carrow, lárgate—Ordena el recién llegado, con tono grave y peligroso. Alecto no se atreve a replicar.

Las manos de Dorcas tiemblan cuando Evan la toma por las muñecas.

—Si sigues frotando así no conseguirás más que hacerte daño—Dice, obligándola a parar y alejándola de la pileta—Siéntate.

Dorcas, toma siento en el borde de bañera mientras Evan coloca un trozo de tela blanca bajo el grifo.

—La primera tortura no es fácil para los primerizos. No todos estamos hechos para la caza—La delicadeza con la que limpia las manchas de sangre que decoran su piel contrasta con la aspereza de su voz—. No todos somos capaces de mancharnos las manos del modo que la causa lo requiere. Está claro.

Dorcas se muerde el labio. Debe hacerlo mejor o levantará sospechas.

—¿De que le sirvo a mi Señor si no puedo ni torturar a un mísero traidor a la sangre? —su voz es apenas un susurro contenido, si Rosier no estuviera tan cerca de ella duda que le hubiera escuchado.

—Si no confiase en que puedes ser útil para la causa, no te hubiera presentado a Yaxley cuando acudiste a mí, Meadowes—Le recuerda, pasándole el trapo húmedo sobre la base del cuello, borrando toda salpicadura de sangre que encuentra a su paso.

—¿Cómo de útil?

Evan empapa el paño una vez más, volviendo de nuevo a centrar su atención en el cuello de Dorcas, acercándose peligrosamente a la abertura de su camisa.

—Eres inteligente, sabes mantener un perfil bajo, los sangre sucia no sospechan de ti. Sería una estupidez desperdiciar esa ventaja—Deja el trapo a un lado y le desabrocha un par de botones más de la camisa. Dorcas puede ver si problemas el encaje de su sujetador.

—¿Insinúas que sería una buena espía?—Lucha por no sonreír ante la ironía.

—Puede—Reanuda su tarea, Dorcas se estremece en cuanto nota una gota de agua resbalar por su pecho hasta su ombligo—Pero si quieres hacer el trabajo sucio yo puedo enseñarte, una vez que domas las maldiciones imperdonables es sencillo controlarlas, solo tienes que sentirlas.

—¿Sentirlas? —Se estremece de nuevo, esta vez debido a que Evan ha dejado el trapo a un lado y es su mano la que acaricia su cuello esta vez.

—Exacto, tienes que dejar que el deseo de herir al otro se apodere de ti, tienes que quererlo con todas tus fuerzas—Exhala—, tienes que desearlo.

Dorcas corea sus palabras en su mente. ¿Desear herir a alguien? ¿Por eso era Evan tan buen mortífago? ¿Por qué su deseo y sus ganas de herir al otro eran tan poderosos que le permitían conjurar y controlar los hechizos más peligrosos?

—¿Es eso lo que deseas? ¿Herir a los demás?

La mano de Evan se retira de su piel, Dorcas se maldice al notar en falta su calor.

¿Qué está pasándole?

—Oh Dorcas, deseo mucho más que eso.

* * *

_(1981)_

Dorcas se muerde las uñas mientras McGonagall la observa de arriba abajo, horrorizada.

—¿Horrocrux?—Repite, visiblemente trastornada ante la perspectiva de que sus palabras sean reales—¿Estás segura?

Asiente.

—Sí, profesora. El Señor Oscuro estaba hablando de crear otro horrocrux.

—¿Otro? —Sus ojos se abren de par en par—Merlín bendito—Dice, para sí—Tom Ryddle ¿Qué has hecho?

* * *

_(1980)_

Evan la tiene aprisionada contra el colchón, sus labios se deslizan y resbalan por su cuerpo de manera vertiginosa.

Es lento y pegajoso. Es crudo y visceral.

Insoportablemente frustrante. Insoportablemente real.

Un maldito error que no para de repetir.

—Te odio—Declara entre jadeos—te odio, te odio.

Evan sonríe, una mueca salvaje e imposible sobre sus labios que sacude su columna vertebral y enciende un pequeño fuego cargado de adrenalina en sus venas.

—Y yo a ti Dorcas, y yo ti—Responde, mordiendo la curva de su cuello—Siempre lo he hecho.

* * *

_(1977)_

Rosier no le quita la mirada de encima, casi parece esperar que se hunda. Pero Dorcas aprieta los dientes y aguanta estoica.

Su antebrazo continúa hinchado y aún hay sangre un tanto fresca perfilando las líneas de la serpiente y la calavera. Siente arder su piel y sus huesos parecen estar a punto de partirse en dos.

Le duele. Le duele horrores.

Quiere chillar hasta perder la consciencia, pero resiste.

La Orden depende de ella.

* * *

_(1979)_

La varita de Evan esta clavándose sobre su carótida.

El chico solo tiene que pronunciar el hechizo y todo acabará para ella.

¿Cómo ha sido tan estúpida? ¿Cómo ha permitido que Evan, de entre todas las personas, descubra que es lo que realmente está pasando?

—¿Creías que no descubriría tu artimaña? —Escupe, ya no está tan calmado como en el parque, ahora sus ojos destilan furia, odio, desesperación—¿Creías que podrías traicionar a la causa y que no me enteraría? —La varita se le clava con más fuerza aún, si es que es acaso posible—¿Creías que te iba a permitir irte de rositas tras vender a nuestro señor al chalado de Dumbledore? —Suelta una carcajada, hueca, sin vida.

—Por supuesto que no—Responde, con desafío. Sabe que su vida está pendiente de un hilo y que Evan no va a dudar ni un instante, pero no va a dejarse achicar. No ante él. Nunca lo ha permitido y no va a morir cediendo—, pero me sorprende que hayas tardado tanto en darte cuenta—Le provoca—, tanto que presumes de ser mejor mortífago que el resto y sin embargo…—Ahoga un quejido—, sin embargo, llevo años engañándote.

—¡Cállate! —Brama—¡Cállate, cállate! —está a punto de perder los papeles. Quizás debería hacerle caso y dejar de hablar, dejar de jugar con fuego. Evan sabe muy bien como obligar a alguien a suplicar por su muerte.

—Si quieres que me calle ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer, Evan—Nunca le llama por su nombre, es una línea que siempre ha tenido miedo de cruzar—. Di las jodidas palabras de una vez y me callaré. Es bien sencillo.

—¿Qué le has dicho al viejo? ¿Qué es lo que sabe?

Es el turno de Dorcas para echarse a reír.

—La causa es lo más importante—Dice Evan, deslizando la varita por su cuello hasta posarla en su costado—, está por encima de ti Meadowes, y por encima de mí. Nada más importa.

—¿Entonces a qué estás esperando? He puesto en peligro la causa, he traicionado a tu Señor, te he engañado ¿Por qué no me matas de una maldita vez?

El chico dibuja una mueca, un destello letal y aterrador brilla en su mirada, ha llegado el momento. Cierra los ojos y espera que el resplandor verde acabe con su vida.

Sin embargo, el golpe final no llega.

Y cuando se inclina para besarla, Dorcas no titubea lo más mínimo en responder al gesto con el mismo desprecio con el que Evan parece querer sofocarla.

* * *

_(1981)_

Evan la delata justo antes de enfrentarse a la Orden del Fénix por última vez, Lord Voldemort no duda en restregárselo antes de acabar con ella.

Le sorprende que guardase el secreto durante tanto tiempo, pero no le culpa por haberla echado finalmente a los leones.

Ella hubiera hecho lo mismo.

* * *

_(1981)_

—Prométeme que si muero en esta guerra será por obra tuya.

—Te lo prometo.

* * *

**fin.**


End file.
